True Mates
by TvGirl20
Summary: Caroline can't stop thinking about Klaus after their time together in forest. She starts feeling strange and what she discovers will change her life forever. Klaroline OTP. Rated M for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**True Mates**

 **This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind! This is Klaroline all the way; the story will revolve around them, with everyone else as minor characters. The story is Canon until Klaus and Caroline's sex scene in the forest. Everything after that I'm changing. Katherine never went into Elena's body, Bonnie never died, Hayley never had a baby, none of that. And I like Kol so I might have him still be alive, I haven't decided yet. But everything should hopefully make sense when you're reading. Also, I'm not a huge Elena fan, so I kind of hate on her a bit. Sorry if you're a fan. Rated very M for future language and smut; you have been warned. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Caroline felt like she was losing her mind.

It had been three weeks since her "confession" to Klaus in the forest. Three weeks since she had made him promise to leave Mystic Falls and never return. Three weeks since she had had the best sex of her life.

And that was all she could think about.

How much she missed the feel of his lips on her skin. How much she missed his voice in her ear, whispering the most delicious things to her. How much she missed the feel of him inside of her.

NO! She should not be thinking like this. Klaus was bad. Worse than bad. Klaus was evil. Klaus was a monster. An incredibly sexy monster. NO! She seriously needed to stop!

Caroline was back at Whitmore, back where she belonged. She had her friends, Elena and Bonnie, her classes, and a number of extra-curricular activities to keep her occupied. So why couldn't she get a certain original hybrid out of her head?

She had to admit that she had been feeling sort of strange the last few weeks, experiencing some unexplained mood swings, but she convinced herself that it was just a side effect from going temporarily insane and sleeping with Klaus. She was sure that it was nothing to worry about, just her body trying purge itself of all things hybrid. She was Caroline Forbes. She was going to be just fine.

"Hey Care! Whatcha doing?" Elena asked as she walked into the dorm room they shared, shrugging off her backpack and flopping down on her bed.

"Nothing. Just trying to keep up with my class readings." Caroline answered, nodding to the book she was holding in her lap. Which was only half true, as she hadn't been able to concentrate on the words on the page at all. Her mind kept wandering to a certain someone who was currently in New Orleans…

"Oh come on, Caroline, it's Friday night! You shouldn't be studying. You should be out having fun, drinking, meeting new people, maybe hooking up with some hot guys," she said, winking at Caroline. "You and Tyler are over. It's time to move on. We came to college to have new experiences and try new things. Maybe you should try some cute frat guy."

Caroline mentally rolled her eyes at her friend. Sure, Elena was right; she definitely needed to move on. But Caroline didn't especially enjoy how invested Elena could be in her love life. She was just too judgy for her own good, and if she ever found out what happened between her and Klaus in the forest, Caroline would never hear the end of it.

So she decided to just smile and agree, which was usually the course of action she took when dealing with Elena.

"Yah, I guess you're right. I need to get out and have some fun," Caroline stated, shutting her book and tossing it on the ground. "When does Bonnie's last class of the day end? We should all meet up and hit a bar or a party or something."

Right on cue, their third roommate walked into the dorm. "Hey guys! What are we doing tonight? I just finished an incredibly awful midterm and I NEED to de-stress with my girls tonight," Bonnie said, walking over to her bed and flopping down onto it. "I heard about this party over at the frat house that's supposed to be good. We could check it out," she added.

"Sounds perfect! Caroline and I were just talking about frat guys," Elena smirked. "Let's get ready ladies. Tonight is gonna be awesome!" she stated, getting up from her bed and throwing open the closet doors, presumably searching for whatever outfit she was going to wear that night.

Caroline took a deep breath and smiled. This was a good thing. She was going to go out, have some fun with her friends, and try to go more than thirty seconds without her mind straying to thoughts of a very naked original hybrid. _"Okay Care, you can do this!"_ she thought. She just needed a little distraction…

* * *

Caroline stood there patiently, trying to look interested and attempting to focus on the incredibly boring words coming out of Mike's mouth. Or was it Mark?

All she knew was her plan of being distracted by a cute frat guy was failing miserably.

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie had arrived at the frat party about forty-five minutes ago. The girls immediately walked over to the bar to grab a drink, and after two shots Elena announced that she was going to dance and abruptly left Caroline and Bonnie, heading over to the large dance floor located near the front of the house.

A few minutes later two frat guys wandered up to Bonnie and Caroline and started talking to them, even though it was pretty obvious that both guys had had quite a bit to drink already that night. But Caroline was there to meet new people, so the girls decided to give them a chance.

Bonnie and her guy eventually went off to the kitchen to see if there was any good food left, so Caroline was left alone with Mike/Mark, who was currently five minutes into his rant about why Firefly was the best tv show ever made.

"You see, some people don't like it because the main character is a 'space cowboy,' but they think that that doesn't make sense because there are no cows in space," Mike/Mark continued. "But what they don't understand is that there are cows on the different planets, and when the main character transports the cows from one planet to another in his spaceship, there ARE technically cows in space! They just don't get it! Crazy, right?" Mike/Mark slightly slurred, touching Caroline's arm to get her attention.

"Yah, totally. It's insane," Caroline replied distractedly, looking over Mike/Mark's shoulder, trying to find Elena or Bonnie or anyone else to save her from this guy.

Caroline had gone in with the best of intentions, trying to find some hot guy to distract her from her unwanted sexy hybrid thoughts, but this particular guy was soooo not her type. He kept blabbering on about some sci-fi nonsense, and all she could think about was how to get away from him without having to rip his head off. He was getting super annoying, and Caroline was getting pissed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mike/Mark asked, touching her arm again.

"Yah, I'm fine. It's just a bit hot in here. I'm gonna go get some air," Caroline muttered through clenched teeth, plastering a fake smile on her face. She felt like she was literally about to murder this guy. She grabbed his hand that was currently touching her arm and wrenched it off with a bit more force than was actually necessary, and quickly sped away towards the front door.

"Do you want me to come with…" Mike/Mark started, but she was gone before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

Caroline exited the frat house quickly and stood across the street, trying to figure out what had just happened. One minute she was fine; bored to death, but fine. And the next minute she was filled with an uncontrollable rage she couldn't explain.

She couldn't figure out why she got so angry. It wasn't like Mike/Mark said something that offended her. If she was being honest, she really wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. So why did she suddenly feel like ripping his head off?

The random mood swings that she had been having the last few weeks were happening more and more often. Caroline couldn't keep ignoring them anymore, as much as she'd like to. It was totally weird that she kept getting unusual bursts of random emotions.

Like last week she was sitting in class listening to her professor's lecture about the fall of the Soviet Union, and she had this overwhelming feeling of smug satisfaction wash over her for no reason all at. And three days ago, while she was drinking a blood bag in her dorm room for breakfast, she felt sad all of a sudden, like someone she loved left her and she missed them terribly. But that didn't make any sense; all she was doing was literally having breakfast.

" _What's going on with me?"_ Caroline thought. _"This is definitely not normal. I need some answers."_

So Caroline did the only thing she could think of, and she went to the college's massive library to see if she could find any books about weird vampire diseases or anything that could explain what's been happening to her recently.

* * *

" _Thank god this library has a supernatural section,"_ Caroline thought, grateful that Whitmore was one of the few colleges in the country where you could take classes about the supernatural. Bonnie was taking a class called 'The history of witchcraft' this semester, not that Caroline thought she needed to. Bonnie knew A LOT about witches already.

Caroline was also glad that one of the perks of being a vampire was the ability to break into a closed library and be able to ransack the bookshelves without anyone else bothering her.

" _Oh, this looks promising!"_ Caroline thought, skimming through the seventh book she pulled off the shelf.

"… **and will include feeling an extreme, ever-present physical attraction towards one another, being able to feel each other's emotions, and…"** Caroline read.

" _Wait, what?"_ Caroline thought. _"What the hell am I reading?"_

She turned back a few pages to read the title of the chapter she was currently on, and she couldn't believe her eyes. The page said **"Werewolf Mating Habits,"** but that just confused her more. _"I'm not a werewolf,"_ she thought. She went back to the beginning of the section she was looking at previously and continued reading.

" **In the wild, wolves are one of the few mammals known to form lifelong pair bonds. Similarly, werewolves often search for their life partners, or 'mates,' and tend to remain with their 'mates' their entire lives once they have found them. In extremely rare cases, werewolves may find what is known as their 'True Mates,' which is commonly likened to the phenomenon humans call 'Soul Mates.'"**

" **If a werewolf finds his 'True Mate,' it is believed that that means that those two individuals were destined to be together, and a 'Mate Bond' will form between the pair once the male has claimed the female.** **In most cases, werewolves find their 'True Mates' in other werewolves, although there have been a few cases where a werewolf has formed a 'Mate Bond' with a non-werewolf."**

" **The characteristics of the 'Mate Bond' will take several weeks to solidify, and will include feeling an extreme, ever-present physical attraction towards one another, being able to feel each other's emotions, and being able to communicate non-verbally by reading each other's thoughts. Once a werewolf has claimed his 'True Mate,' both of them will be unable to be physically or romantically attracted to anyone else, and will be unable to produce offspring with anyone else as well."**

" **Once the 'Mate Bond' is complete, it cannot be broken. The characteristics of the bond will remain present until one 'True Mate' dies, at which time the remaining mate will be in a constant state of incredible pain, both physically and emotionally. It is often the case that the remaining mate takes their own life soon after, as this pain is simply too much to bear."**

* * *

Caroline's stomach dropped. This couldn't be right. There was no way this could be what was wrong with her. Even if it did all fit.

Caroline decided to think rationally for a minute. Klaus was a hybrid, which meant that he was technically a werewolf too. And she was definitely in a constant state of physical attraction with Klaus. She couldn't stop thinking about him naked, doing sinfully hot things to her, since he had "claimed" her in the forest, to use the term in the book. It also would explain why she was feeling strange emotions at strange times. They were not her emotions, they were Klaus'. And the book did say that the Mate Bond could take place between a werewolf and a non-werewolf. It did all make sense.

But still, there was simply no way. Caroline was certain that there had to be another explanation. She just had to keep reading. She WOULD find another explanation.

Caroline scanned what felt like every book in the supernatural section, looking for another mention of 'unexplained emotions' or 'extreme attraction,' but she came up empty. She checked her phone; it was 3 a.m., and she had officially gone through every relevant book in the library. She had to begin to face facts.

She and Klaus were True Mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**True Mates Chapter Two**

 **Wow! What an amazing response! Thank you so much for all of the follows, favourites, and reviews! You guys are all awesome. In this chapter we check in with Klaus, and there is also a lot of smut, so if that is not your thing please do not read. You have been warned!**

 **Enjoy!**

Caroline rolled over and looked at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 8 a.m., and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. After leaving the library the night before, Caroline decided that maybe if she went back to her dorm room and went to sleep, things would look better in the morning.

Boy was she wrong.

Tossing and turning all night, Caroline ran through all of the things the book said in her mind over and over. 'True Mates' were destined to be together, like soul mates. And 'True Mates' could feel each other's emotions and read each other's thoughts _. "Thank god THAT hasn't happened yet, I really don't think I wanna know what Klaus is thinking about all the time"_ Caroline thought to herself. _"But it did say the 'Mate Bond' takes several weeks to complete, so I guess I have that to look forward to,"_ she added sarcastically.

But what she couldn't figure out is why Klaus didn't tell her about this. I mean, if she was feeling some of his emotions, he must be feeling some of hers too. The 'Mate Bond' is supposed to go both ways. He had to know about it by now.

So why hasn't she heard from him? Sure, she told him to stay away, but surely this would qualify as a special circumstance, right?

It was at that moment that Caroline realized she was actually disappointed that Klaus had kept his promise and stayed away from her. She missed him. And she didn't just miss the sex. She actually missed HIM. Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

" _Well, the original jerkface must be waiting for me to call him,"_ Caroline thought. _"He's probably going to be all smug and rub it in that we're 'meant to be' or something. Well, I'll show him. If he's going to give me the silent treatment, I'll do the same to him,"_ she concluded.

* * *

Klaus was standing alone in his study, looking out the large window, hands clasped behind his back. He was thinking about the conversation he had just concluded with his hybrid, Connor. After the report the hybrid had just given him of Caroline's activities the previous night, he was fairly certain that Caroline had figured out about the 'Mate Bond.'

" _Why else would she have spent most of a Friday night in the supernatural section of a library, only to leave with a copy of the very same book I currently have open on my desk?"_ he thought to himself, smirking.

"Such a clever girl," he said out loud to no one in particular, his voiced filled with admiration and just a hint of smugness. He always knew Caroline was intelligent, it was one of the things he liked most about her. It had only taken her a couple of weeks; the bond was only just beginning to form, but she had already figured out exactly what was going on, he was sure of it.

 _"It won't be long now, until my Queen is by my side."_ He thought.

Klaus knew the day he laid eyes on her that Caroline was his mate. There was never any doubt in his mind about that. But he never would have imagined that they would be 'True Mates.' The phenomenon was pretty rare, usually happening once or twice a generation. Living for over a thousand years, Klaus had seen and spoken to quite a few 'True Mates' throughout the centuries, so he knew what the 'Mate Bond' entailed.

But he never thought he would ever find his own 'True Mate.'

If Klaus was being honest, he was absolutely thrilled when he discovered that Caroline was his 'True Mate.' He hadn't been able to get the vision of the blonde beauty writhing underneath him in ecstasy out of his mind after their time together in the forest, but he simply blamed that on Caroline and her truly enchanting nature. It wasn't until three days later when Klaus was alone in his study, planning his next move against Marcel, when he felt a random burst of pure joy rush over him, that Klaus realized what was really happening.

At first Klaus was confused, as he rarely felt a sense of joy even when it might be considered appropriate, let alone when he sitting alone drinking in his study. But it quickly clicked in his brain that he wasn't really the one feeling happy, he was feeling it through someone else. And he only needed one guess to figure out who that someone was.

Klaus' first impulse was to go to Caroline and tell her what he had discovered, but he immediately thought better of it. Caroline asked him to stay away from her. And he had promised her that he would. But he knew now that they really were meant to be together.

So she couldn't stay away from him for long.

She would eventually figure out that they were 'True Mates,' and went she did, Klaus needed her to be the one to reach out to him. He couldn't break his promise and contact her; she needed to seek him out. And Klaus knew that that would happen soon enough.

In the meantime, he needed to make sure that she was safe and looked after, so he sent two of his most trusted hybrids, Connor and Andre, to Whitmore to protect her and make sure she was all right. The hybrids were given strict instructions to work in two shifts, switching over every twelve hours to make sure she was being watched over twenty-four seven.

They were told to stay out of sight, that neither Caroline nor anyone else was to know that they were there; and they were only to intervene if her life was in danger. They were to watch over her and report to Klaus at the end of every shift, telling him what she did that day and confirming that she was safe.

Klaus knew that if Caroline found out that he was having his hybrids watch her she would be furious, but he really was concerned about her safety. He knew that she would think he was being controlling and invading her privacy, but he had too many enemies out there that wouldn't think twice about harming Caroline to get to him. He had to know that she was safe and being looked out for, even if it wasn't by him personally.

But now that Klaus knew that Caroline was aware of the 'Mate Bond,' he figured it wouldn't be long until she reached out to him. He knew she likely wouldn't be thrilled about the circumstances, but he was confident she would come around eventually.

He couldn't wait to hold his Caroline in his arms again, to have her by his side and in his bed.

And when he did, Klaus was going to make sure that she would never want to leave.

* * *

"Caroline! Are you awake?" Bonnie whispered.

It was now 9:13 a.m. and Caroline still hadn't been able to get to sleep.

"Yah, I'm up," Caroline whispered back, rolling over and looking at her friend in the next bed.

"Where did you run off to last night? I looked all over the frat house but I couldn't find you. Damon showed up and left with Elena. She's still not back yet so I'm assuming she's staying at the boarding house with him this weekend. I must have texted and called you like a dozen times. Where were you? I didn't even hear you come in last night," Bonnie asked, concerned about her friend.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I really didn't mean to make you worry. I just wasn't really in the mood for a party after all, and I needed some time to myself to just think," Caroline replied, trying her best to sound sincere. Sure, she was technically telling the truth, but she really didn't want to tell Bonnie what was going on with her just yet.

"Are you okay Caroline? You've been acting sort of strange the past few weeks," Bonnie asked, her voiced laced with concern.

"Yah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just a bit homesick," Caroline responded, shrugging, trying her best to pass off her lie as the truth.

"Well you know I'm always here if you need me, right Care?" Bonnie said.

"Yah, I know. Thanks Bonnie," Caroline said, with a smile on her face. "I didn't get any sleep last night, I think I'm gonna go get some breakfast then come back and try to take a nap. Do you want anything from the coffee shop?" Caroline asked.

"No, I'm good. I'm just think I'm going to get up now and head over to the library. I need to get started on a paper I have due next week," Bonnie responded.

"Okay, good luck with your paper!" Caroline stated, getting ready to head to the coffee shop for a quick bite.

" _Hopefully if I get some food in me I'll be able to get some sleep!"_ Caroline thought, planning to come straight back to the dorm after breakfast to take a well-deserved nap. " _I'm exhausted, and I need to be able to stop thinking about Klaus for at least a few hours!"_ she added to herself, groaning internally.

* * *

Caroline was breathing heavily, her heart racing. She could feel the hard bark of an oak tree scraping against her back, but that sensation was being completely overshadowed by the overwhelming pressure that was currently building between her legs.

Klaus' hands seemed to be everywhere, cradling her face, in her hair, caressing her breasts through her shirt, fingers digging into her hips. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of his tongue currently exploring her mouth, completely possessing her. It all felt soooo good.

Caroline let out a small moan as he began attacking her neck, licking and sucking and gently nipping at her skin. Her hands moved from being tangled in his hair, down to his strong shoulders, finally coming to rest on his sculpted chest. All of her senses were on overdrive and all she wanted in that moment was more of everything, more of Klaus.

She decided she needed less clothes between them and swiftly ripped his Henley off his body, revealing his sculpted abs to her wandering eyes.

"A bit impatient, aren't we Sweetheart?" Klaus whispered against her ear, smirk evident in his voice even though she couldn't see his face. His teeth closed over her ear lobe and he gently bit down, tongue immediately following to soothe the stinging flesh.

Klaus wasted no time responding in kind, pulling her shirt down first to expose her bra and the tops of her perfect, creamy white breasts, before tearing the shirt off her body completely.

"You're one to talk," Caroline shot back, gasping suddenly as he pulled down the cups of her bra, taking hard nipple in his mouth. He sucked forcefully, her nipple becoming even harder in his mouth. He used his hand to pinch the other one, rolling it expertly between his fingers, earning him another satisfied moan from Caroline.

Klaus bucked his hips against Caroline's aching core, and she could feel his stiff member through his jeans. His free hand went behind her back and quickly undid the clasp of her bra, tossing it on the ground and out of the way. He then switched nipples, his mouth latching onto the other one, Caroline arching her back, trying to give him better access to her breasts.

"Klaus," Caroline sighed, sounding extremely needy, even to her ears. Klaus quickly undid the buttons of her jeans and tugged them down and off, her thong following immediately after. Klaus got down on his knees, mouth dangerously close to her dripping pussy, and looked up at Caroline. He was met with a look of pure need in her eyes, and that was all the motivation he needed.

He grasped one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, and his mouth descended upon her pussy, his tongue lapping at her outer folds before diving into her slit completely. She was so wet for him, and he knew she was already close.

"You taste divine, love," he said, pulling his mouth off of her momentarily, slipping a long, dexterous finger inside of her. Her breath hitched at the feeling of his finger in her pussy, and she bucked her hips forward automatically, trying to get him to go deeper.

She moaned again as he added a second finger, while his tongue went back to lapping at her soaking entrance. She felt his teeth lightly graze her clit, and she knew she was a goner. His lips closed over the hard nub and he sucked, hard, and Caroline came undone.

He could feel the walls of her pussy clamping down on his fingers as she screamed his name in ecstasy. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her, his tongue relentless, as he let her ride out her orgasm.

When she finally came down from her high, panting heavily, Klaus gave her a few moments to adjust before standing back up and attacking her mouth again.

Caroline could taste her release on his lips, and it turned her on immensely. Realizing that he still had his jeans on, Caroline undid his belt and the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down, his impressive erection springing free. Caroline's hand went around it immediately, stroking up and down, thumb swiping across the sensitive tip, earning her a moan from Klaus this time. She pulled his jeans all the way down, Klaus stepping out of them immediately.

She continued stoking him, driving him mad with want, finally placing his stiff cock at her soaking entrance. His eyes were fixed on her's, pure carnal lust shining through them, as his hands went around to her ass, lifting her up, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Finally, he edged forward and slid inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation, Caroline reveling in the feeling of Klaus filling her so completely.

After giving her a few moments to adjust, Klaus began pumping in and out of her, slowly at first, but quickly gaining momentum. Caroline's head was spinning, the pleasure too great as she felt his huge cock slam in and out, over and over.

"Please," Caroline pleaded, desperate for another release. Klaus knew he was near the edge as well, and he needed to hear Caroline come undone once more. His hand went around to the front of them where their bodies were joined and he began rubbing her clit pleasurably.

He heard Caroline whimper, knowing she was desperately close, so he leaned in and whispered, "Come for me, Caroline," hoping it would tip her over the edge.

He was right, and he felt the walls of her pussy spasming, clamping down on his hard cock, milking him dry. He shot his hot load deep inside her as he came moments after she did, both of them seeing stars behind their eyes.

He continued thrusting in and out of her, rubbing her clit, again trying to prolong their climaxes. Caroline couldn't form a single thought in her head even if she wanted to. She was having the most intense orgasm; she never wanted to come down from this high, she never wanted this feeling to end.

* * *

Caroline shot up in bed, sweating profusely.

"Holy fuck, it was only a dream!" Caroline exclaimed.

She was thankful that she was alone in her dorm room, as she was fairly certain that it would have been pretty obvious to anyone else that she had just come in her sleep.

" _Well I did succeed in taking that nap, but I definitely failed in not thinking about Klaus,"_ Caroline thought to herself, sighing, settling back down on her pillow.

" _What the hell am I going to do now?"_ she wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**True Mates Chapter Three**

 **Hi Everyone! I would just like to thank you guys for your continued support and for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry this update has taken so long, work has been crazy lately. This chapter is a bit shorter than what I usually write and does not advance the plot all that much, but I wanted to get it out tonight and not make you wait any longer. I promise the next update will not take as long! As always, this chapter contains graphic adult content and should not be read by anyone who is not comfortable with smut and explicit language. You have been warned!**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been three days since Caroline had found out about the 'Mate Bond' and she was as confused as ever. She sat in her dorm room trying to read her textbook, but all she could think about was Klaus.

Her decision not to contact him seemed to be backfiring, as she had not yet heard from him and now that she was aware of the conditions of the 'Mate Bond' she felt like she was experiencing them more and more.

She kept feeling emotions that she knew were not her own, and she kept having very explicit sex dreams about Klaus every night. It truly seemed like he was all she could think about, and she felt like she was going crazy. She had even started having sex day dreams about Klaus, and they were all so mind-numbingly perfect she felt like she was on the verge of exploding from sexual tension half of the time.

But most of all she felt anxious that she had not heard from him. Deep down she knew it was because she had told him to stay away from her and he was simply following her wishes, but her anxieties seemed to be getting the better of her.

" _Maybe he hasn't reached out to me because he doesn't care, or maybe he's too busy with someone else,"_ she thought, jealously coursing through her. She shook her head at that thought, dismissing her feelings. _"Why would I be jealous? I don't care who Klaus sleeps with,"_ she tried to convince herself, internally blaming her emotions on the 'Mate Bond.'

Caroline had always had some self-esteem issues, and growing up in the shadow of _"perfect"_ Elena had always made her wary of being considered second best, of never being good enough. But she knew that Klaus really did care for her. After all, he did say he wanted to be her last love, no matter how long it took.

" _When he says things like that, he doesn't seem all bad,"_ Caroline thought, completely confused over all of her conflicting emotions.

" _This is ridiculous,"_ she thought. _"Something needs to be done to stop this stupid bond thing. Klaus is just as much a part of this as I am. He needs to take some responsibility and answer some fucking questions,"_ she thought, getting frustrated. _"I'm going to call him tonight and finally get some answers,"_ she decided, and quickly left for her first class of the day before she could overthink things and change her mind.

* * *

Klaus had had a particularly uneventful day. He was working hard to secure his place as the one and only King of New Orleans once again, and it was turning out to be a rather tedious process. As running from Mikael forced him to vacate his position as King centuries ago, he was eager to return to his rightful place as ruler of the city; and he was currently sitting behind his desk in his study, planning his next move in order to reclaim his throne.

He was working on how best to establish tentative relationships with both the witches and werewolves in the city, as Marcel currently had the allegiance of the vampires and Klaus knew it was easier to fight a war on one front as opposed to a war on three. He figured if he could get the witches and wolves on his side, they would assist him in overthrowing Marcel, and once he was gone any of Marcel's vampires who chose to swear allegiance to him would be spared. Once he was officially King of New Orleans once again he would negotiate with the three groups to try and keep some semblance of peace in the city.

Despite what everyone else might think of him, Klaus did not enjoy a state of constant warfare. Sure, he liked a little murder and mass destruction when the time was right, but he had spent nearly a thousand years running from Mikael, always having to be on alert and ready to run at a moment's notice.

All he really wanted now was some peace and quiet, to rule over his kingdom and actually enjoy his existence for once. But of course, none of that would be possible without his Caroline.

He figured she was being stubborn like always, which is why he had yet to hear from her in the three days since she discovered they were 'True Mates.' He admired her strength in wanting to handle this on her own, but he could tell that the characteristics of the 'Mate Bond' were growing stronger and his need for her grew with it.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, about how good she tasted and smelled and felt when he was buried deep inside her, about how much he wanted to claim her again. Sitting behind his desk in his study, he felt his cock stir just thinking about her and what it would be like if she were there with him.

He imagined her slowly pulling open the double oak doors to his study, revealing her presence to him, and what a glorious presence it was. In his mind she was wearing nothing but a blood red bra and thong set, and a pair of glorious sky high black heels showing off her long, slender legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her beautiful blonde hair was in loose waves down her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled in amusement as she quickly walked into the room, locking the doors behind her.

Taking his cock out of his pants and slowly stroking the thick length, Klaus returned to his fantasy where his Caroline stalked towards him, smirk plastered on her face as she walked around his desk, stopping as he pulled back in his chair a bit, allowing her room to swing her leg over both of his and straddle his lap.

His beautiful vision of Caroline ran her hands up his chest, winding her arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was gentle as first; her lips feeling so soft against his, as her hands trailed down to the bottom of his shirt and she lifted it up and off over his head.

Her arms quickly returned to their place around his neck as she began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She brought her lips to his once again and as her tongue traced the seam of his lips, silently begging for entrance, he felt her grind her wet core against his aching cock, and he couldn't help but groan into her mouth. He opened his mouth to her and allowed her tongue entrance, and their kiss became deeper, more desperate as the seconds flew by.

Klaus grabbed the front of her bra and quickly tore the garment from her body, revealing her perfect breasts to his eager gaze. He palmed each breast and began tugging on her nipples, earning him a moan from Caroline as he felt the dampness between her thighs grow even wetter.

Suddenly, Caroline broke the kiss and quickly scooted off of Klaus' lap, kneeling before him. She looked up at him, lust shining in her eyes as she made quick work of Klaus' zipper and reached in, grasping his hard length in her hands and freeing it from the confines of his pants.

She licked her lips as she stoked him, finally leaning forward to lick the bit of precum leaking from his tip. She moaned at the taste of him, tongue darting out again to lick him slowly from base to tip, before wrapping her lips around him and taking him into her mouth fully.

She sucked him hard, taking him in deep and feeling his cock hit the back of her throat. He threaded his fingers through her hair, holding her head steady but still allowing her complete control over her movements. He was reveling in the image of Caroline's head bobbing up and down on his cock, and her lips felt so good wrapped around him he felt like he could come at any second.

He felt her swallow around him and he knew he was done for. His hand fisted in her hair and his hips jerked forwarded, thrusting his cock even further down her throat. Caroline moaned and sucked him even harder, causing Klaus to mutter, "Fuck!" as he came down her throat, Caroline swallowing everything he gave her.

The mental image of himself coming in Caroline's mouth made the real Klaus come as well, although when he opened his eyes he was disappointed that he was met with the sight of his own hand wrapped around his cock instead of the much better fantasy version that contained Caroline on her knees in front of him.

Just then Klaus heard his phone ring and he glanced at his phone on his desk, ready to ignore whoever it was on the other end of the line. But the name that lit up on the screen made him smirk and think how about how much he enjoyed coincidences. He quickly cleaned himself up and put himself back in his pants, because as much as he enjoyed his fantasies of her, he had found that nothing could compare to the real Caroline. After three and a half weeks of waiting, he was finally going to talk to his Caroline again.

There was no way he was going to miss this call.

* * *

Caroline held her breath as she heard the phone ring once, twice, three times. Then she heard a click and just like that, she heard his sexy accented voice in her ear once again.

"Hello Sweetheart, to what do I owe the pleasure?"


	4. Chapter 4

**True Mates Chapter Four**

 **Hello Everyone! Thank you again for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! Here is chapter four; I hope you enjoy it! As always, it's rated M, so beware!**

"Hello Sweetheart, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus' voice asked through her phone, smooth as silk.

"Don't Sweetheart me, Klaus, you know why I'm calling! When were you planning on telling me we were 'True Mates'?" Caroline said, accusation strong in her voice. She figured when it came to Klaus, it was better to go on the offensive right away.

"How could I tell you anything, Love, if I promised to stay out of your life and leave you alone?" he asked smugly, knowing he had her beat.

"Well, you…you could have told me this!" Caroline stuttered. "I mean, I think forming a 'Mate Bond' with someone qualifies as a special circumstance or something!" she said hurriedly, trying to maintain her tough demeanour.

"I was only following your wishes, Love, and it seems that you did not need me to tell you anything anyway. You seem to have figured everything out for yourself already," he pointed out.

He didn't give her a chance to respond, wanting to move the conversation along to more favourable topics. "So, about the 'Mate Bond,' tell me, Caroline, what characteristics of the bond have you been experiencing so far? Have you been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking about you, Love?" he asked, voice mixed with genuine curiosity and sexual implications simultaneously.

"Oh please, we both know that the only reason I've been thinking about you is because of this stupid 'Mate Bond'" she stated with contempt in her voice. "None of it is actually real."

Klaus chuckled condescendingly at her words. "You can keep telling yourself that, Love, but we both know that's not true. Your feelings are very real, as are mine for you. We are 'True Mates.' We were made for each other, my sweet Caroline. You need to stop fighting against this bond. And when you finally do, you'll find you'll be much happier," he stated, his words ringing with sincerity.

But Caroline was still determined to stand her ground. "I don't need to do anything. The only thing that will make me happy is breaking this stupid 'Mate Bond' and getting my life back to normal," she stated.

"Even if I wanted it, Love, there is nothing that can be done about the 'Mate Bond.' We are 'True Mates,' and that will never change. You need to give this a chance Caroline; I promise you will not regret it," Klaus said assuringly. "Come to New Orleans. The city is almost as beautiful as you are, and I will show you all of it." Klaus stated, set on convincing his Caroline to come to him.

"No way! I'm not leaving Whitmore! I have classes and my friends and family are here, Klaus!" she exclaimed. "And I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't have feelings for you!"

Klaus sighed internally. Logic and honesty were not working. If he was going to convince his Queen to join him, he needed to change tactics. He needed to play dirty.

"You say you don't feel anything for me, Love? Well I don't believe you. I think you feel many things for me," he said, his voice deep and oozing with sexual tension. "I think you can't stop thinking about me claiming you that day in the woods, and how much your body aches for me to claim you again."

Caroline swallowed. She didn't like where this was going. She wanted to interrupt Klaus, to just make him stop talking, but he didn't give her the chance.

"I think you've been thinking about me being buried deep inside you, Love. I think you've been dreaming about me making you come around my cock over and over again, giving you immense amounts of pleasure. I think you've been touching yourself to visions of my tongue lapping at your beautiful pussy, making you scream my name as you fall over the edge," he described, voice thick and husky.

Caroline held in a moan at the explicit scenes Klaus was describing. She wasn't going to admit it, but everything he was saying was true. She did have feelings for him. She did want him. But she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

She took a deep, calming breath and said as convincingly as she could, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

But he didn't buy it for a second. "I know you're lying, Love. I can feel your arousal at my words. I'll bet you're squeezing your thighs together right now, trying to ignore the affect I have on you. But it won't work." He continued, "Come to New Orleans, Caroline. I will overnight you a first-class ticket that can be used at any time, so you can come to me whenever you are ready. Your place is by my side, Love. You deserve everything this world has to offer, and I intend to give you all of it," he said sincerely.

There was a lengthy pause, and all Caroline could manage to say was, "I'm not going anywhere," but she didn't sound convincing, even to her own ears.

"Well, I hope you reconsider," he said, not letting the disappointment he was feeling show through his voice.

"Goodnight, my sweet Caroline. I hope I see you soon." Klaus hung up the phone, knowing that Caroline needed time to process both their conversation and her feelings.

He quickly texted one of his hybrids to purchase Caroline's airline ticket and send it to her overnight, and then he went up to his art studio, planning on painting another portrait of his Caroline before turning in for the night.

As he stood before his blank canvas, he had to admit that receiving her phone call had definitely been a step in the right direction, but he knew he would never be truly satisfied until she was with him in person, until she was under his roof and in his bed every night. He knew she would come to him eventually.

All he had to do now was wait. And he hoped that it wouldn't have to be for too long.

* * *

Disappointment washed over Caroline as she hung up the phone. She was lying to herself. She was lying to Klaus. She knew how she felt, but she just didn't want to admit it.

She missed Klaus. She knew deep down he wasn't that bad a guy. All of the bad things he'd done in the past he did to protect his family. She knew if she were in those situations she probably would have done the same thing. Or at the very least she would have thought about doing the same thing.

Caroline was so confused. She didn't know what the right thing to do was.

Just then, Bonnie walked into the dorm room and saw her friend sitting on her bed, looking deep in thought.

"Hey Care, what's going on?" Bonnie said, putting her backpack down and coming to sit across from Caroline.

"Oh, nothing much. How about you?" Caroline replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Come on Caroline. I know something's bothering you. You've been acting strange for weeks. Please tell me what's going on. You know you can trust me," Bonnie said, her voice laced with concern.

Caroline contemplated telling Bonnie what was going on. She was really confused and she admitted she could use a friend's opinion. But she was worried about what Bonnie would think of her.

"Ummm…it's sort of a long story. And I'm kind of afraid you'll judge me. You have to admit Bonnie, you can have some very strong opinions sometimes." Caroline said softly, looking down, not willing to meet her friend's gaze.

Bonnie frowned, but urged Caroline to tell her anyway, "I promise I won't judge you Caroline. I'm your friend and if something is troubling you I want to be here for you," she said sincerely.

Caroline took a deep breath, and decided to tell her friend what's been going on. "Ok. Well about three and a half weeks ago when I was back in Mystic Falls, I kind of slept with Klaus…" Caroline continued to tell Bonnie everything that had happened over the past few weeks, from having sex with Klaus, to finding out they were 'True Mates,' to all of the characteristics of the 'Mate Bond' she has been feeling, to the phone call she had just finished with Klaus. The only thing she left out was all of the graphic sex dreams she's been having about Klaus. Those she figured were best kept to herself.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff to deal with all on your own," Bonnie said sympathetically when Caroline had finished speaking.

"I know; I feel like I've been going crazy! I can't tell what feelings are real and what feelings are a result of the 'Mate Bond.' Klaus says that 'True Mates' were destined to be together and the bond between us can never be broken. He wants me to go to New Orleans. But I can't just like, uproot my entire life, and leave school and everyone and go there, right?" Caroline said quickly, thinking out loud.

"Well, do you want to go to New Orleans?" Bonnie asked seriously.

"Ummm…kind of. I don't know. Maybe," Caroline said indecisively. "I mean, I kind of miss him. I know I'm supposed to hate him because he's the big bad original hybrid and he killed Aunt Jenna and turned Tyler into a hybrid against his will, and so many other things, but I just don't see him like that anymore." Caroline said, finally being honest with herself.

"I mean, think about it. The only reason he killed Jenna is because his mom put a curse on him that locked away his wolf side for over a thousand years. Can you imagine having half of yourself locked away for so long? Never feeling whole, always feeling like you're missing part of yourself. I can't imagine feeling like that. I mean, I know he didn't HAVE to kill Jenna specifically, but he need to kill someone to break the curse." Caroline continues, "And the same with Tyler. Deep down I know he created his hybrids because he didn't want to be alone, and because he wanted people who would fight with him if anyone tried to attack his family."

"And he's so different around me. I know he really cares about me. I've known that for a long time now, even before this whole 'Mate Bond' thing. I know his feelings for me are real. I just can't tell anymore if my feelings for him are real or not. I mean, this 'Mate Bond' is definitely messing with my head," Caroline concluded, sounding frustrated.

"Well, I might actually be able to help you with that part," Bonnie responded. "When we first learned that werewolves existed, I remember my Grams telling me a bit about them, and I think she mentioned something about 'True Mates' too," Bonnie said. "Let me look at that book you got from the library, I want to see something."

Caroline got the book about Werewolves out from under her bed and handed it Bonnie. Bonnie opened it to the section on 'True Mates' that Caroline had told her about and started reading.

" **The characteristics of the 'Mate Bond' will take several weeks to solidify, and will include feeling an extreme, ever-present physical attraction towards one another, being able to feel each other's emotions, and being able to communicate non-verbally by reading each other's thoughts. Once a werewolf has claimed his 'True Mate,' both of them will be unable to be physically or romantically attracted to anyone else, and will be unable to produce offspring with anyone else as well."**

"See, just what I thought. I remember Grams mentioning this. The book says that 'True Mates' will be physically attracted to each other, and that they will be unable to be physically or romantically attracted to anyone else," Bonnie states.

Caroline knows she is trying to make a point, but she doesn't know what it is yet. "Yah, I knew that part already. What are you trying to say?" Caroline asked, confused.

"I'm saying that the book doesn't say anywhere that the 'Mate Bond' makes you have any other types of feelings towards Klaus other than physical ones. The 'Mate Bond' doesn't affect your emotional feelings for him at all. I can tell by the way you talk about him, Caroline, that you really care about him. That's all you, hun." Bonnie continues, "Basically, the 'Mate Bond' makes you want to have sex with Klaus. But it can't make you like him, or make you care about him. Those feelings have to come from you; the bond cannot create them," Bonnie stated.

"So if the only thing that's holding you back from going to New Orleans is that you can't tell what feelings are real or not, you can't use that as an excuse anymore" Bonnie concludes. "Your feelings for Klaus are very real, I'm afraid," she said, giggling.

Caroline felt like a weight had been lifted off her of shoulders. Deep down she always felt that her feelings for Klaus were real, but she had to be sure. Now she didn't have any doubts that her feelings were true. But did that mean she was really willing to leave everything behind and go to New Orleans?

"But that's not my only reservation. What about school? And my mom? And you and Elena?" Caroline said nervously.

"Well, just take baby steps, Caroline. Today's Monday, so you only have three school days left until the weekend, since we have Friday off because of the holiday. So go to New Orleans for the long weekend, just to see how you feel. You don't have to make any life changing decisions right now. Go for a couple days and see what happens," Bonnie said.

"I know Elena is going back to Mystic Falls again this weekend to spend time with Damon and Jeremy, so just tell her that you're staying here at Whitmore this weekend because you have too much homework. And tell your mom the same thing. I'll help cover for you. Everyone will think you're spending the weekend here with your nose buried in a book, while you'll actually be in Louisiana," Bonnie said.

"Wow, you've got this all figured out," Caroline laughed nervously. She had to admit that Bonnie's plan did sound sorta perfect, but there was still one thing that was giving her second thoughts.

"What are friends for?" Bonnie responded, smiling.

"I've gotta be honest, Bonnie, you're taking this really well. I thought you'd be really upset with me about all of this," Caroline said, looking at her friend for any signs of doubt she might have.

"I want you to be happy Caroline. That's all I've ever wanted for all of my friends. Am I thrilled that it's Klaus that makes you happy? Not really. But I trust your judgement. If you say he cares about you, then I believe you. And besides, you're only going for the weekend, right? If it doesn't go well then you can come back to Whitmore and we'll figure out what to do next together. I'm always here for you, Care Bear. I love you like a sister," Bonnie said sincerely.

Caroline smiled brightly and hugged her friend. "Thanks Bonnie, I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said.

Just then, Elena walks in the room and sees the two girls embracing. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asks.

Bonnie responds quickly while letting go of Caroline. "Oh, nothing, just chatting," Bonnie said, trying to downplay the seriousness of the conversation she just concluded with Caroline. "I didn't get a chance to see you when you came back here this morning. How was your weekend at home with Damon?" Bonnie asked, hoping to change the subject without Elena becoming suspicious.

Elena didn't seem to pick up on anything, and dove right into a long winded story about what she and Damon did all weekend. Caroline smiled and nodded when appropriate, but she really wasn't paying any attention.

All she could think about was going to New Orleans, and trying to get past the one reservation she still had about going. Thanks to her conversation with Bonnie, she now knew that her feelings for Klaus were real and not a product of the 'Mate Bond.' She also knew that her classes, and her friends and family would be here waiting for her when she got back.

But if she was really being honest with herself, that was what she was really worried about; the coming back part.

Because Caroline had a very strong feeling that if she got on that plane to New Orleans, she would never have any desire to come back to Whitmore or Mystic Falls again.


	5. Chapter 5

**True Mates Chapter Five**

 **Hi Everyone! It's been a bit since my last update, I know, but to make up for it I am posting two new chapters at once! Chapters five and six took me a lot longer to write than usual because I was struggling with how I wanted Caroline and Klaus' reunion to go, but I think I am finally satisfied as to how it turned out. So without further ado, here is the next chapter of True Mates!**

 **Enjoy!**

Caroline was waiting in line to board Flight 821 to New Orleans, mentally going over the checklist in her mind ensuring she hadn't forgotten anything. It was Thursday night, exactly three days after her disastrous phone call with Klaus, and Caroline's nerves were getting to her.

She was excited to see him again, but she needed to make sure she managed his expectations, and hers too. She was determined that this was just going to be a short visit, that they were going to talk about the 'Mate Bond' and figure some things out. She was not going to make any huge commitments or life changing decisions. She hoped.

Which is why she figured it was best that Klaus not know she was coming.

Just as she expected, the next morning after their phone conversation, Caroline received a delivery of one first class ticket to New Orleans. But Caroline figured he would be notified as soon as she used the ticket to book her flight, so she decided to buy her own ticket. His home address was written on the delivery form so Caroline's plan was to just show up and surprise him.

She hoped by showing up unannounced he would be less prepared and therefore not have a series of grand romantic gestures planned for the sole purpose of convincing her to stay in New Orleans with him. Although, she knew how charming he could be, so advanced notice or not she knew she would be in trouble the second she knocked on his door.

Which is why Caroline couldn't stop biting her nails and glancing at her watch as she moved closer and closer to the front of the line to board the plane. She was extremely nervous as she had no idea what was going to happen this weekend.

But she would find out soon enough.

* * *

Klaus was looking around at the dated furniture and tacky décor around him, waiting impatiently for the wolves that were hosting him to finish arriving. He was sitting in the living room of the Alpha of the pack in New Orleans, hoping to come to some kind of arrangement and form a temporary allegiance with the pack against Marcel.

Living for over a thousand years gave Klaus a lot of advantages, one of them being the foresight to know that he was going to need the wolves and witches of New Orleans on his side when he took down Marcel or he would never achieve the peace in his city that he desired. Klaus knew that if he were to just kill Marcel and all of the vampires loyal to him, he would end up just replacing him in their eyes and would have to wage two more wars against the wolves and witches in order to gain complete control over the city.

Klaus was hoping to avoid all of that by getting the wolves and witches on his side before he took down Marcel, meaning he could begin his reign over New Orleans on good terms will all of the supernatural groups in the city. Well, most of the groups anyway. He didn't expect the vampires would be too happy with him, but they would learn to accept it or pay with their lives.

That was the plan, anyway, but Klaus was finding it difficult to achieve alliances with the wolves and witches as they had all heard horror stories about him and were having trouble trusting him. Although most of the stories were true, Klaus suspected they were being spread by Marcel and his vampires in order to turn everyone in the city against him and hinder his progress in forming any alliances.

And they were working to an extent, but Marcel's rein of tyranny was taking its toll on the wolves and witches, which is exactly why Klaus was meeting with the leaders of the local pack that night. He had been trying to get a face to face meeting with them for a while now, but they had always denied him believing that he was just as bad as Marcel, if not worse. But after Marcel had killed two members of their pack the week previous, the wolves had decided to hear Klaus out.

As the last wolf arrived, the Alpha of the pack, a man named Abraham Chauvin, stood up from his place on the sofa and the room fell silent. Abraham was a tall, lean man. He was strong, but did not have an overly bulky physique. He had dark skin, and dark hair. His eyes were wise, filled with the knowledge and experience that can only be gained from leading a pack for many years. He was not a young man, and would probably hand off the title of Alpha to his son in another few years. But there was no doubting Abraham's strength and ability to lead. He was a true Alpha, and could take on any younger wolf challenger foolish enough to engage him. Experience always beat out youth, at least in Abraham's case.

Abraham turned to Klaus while addressing the whole room and said, "So Hybrid, we all know why you are here. Tell us why we should trust you and stand with you against Marcel and his vampires. It is your intention to become the new King of this city, is it not? How do we know that you will be a better King than Marcel?" Abraham asked, authority and candor ringing in his voice.

Klaus knew that Abraham had the absolute and unequivocal respect and loyalty of every member of his pack. They trusted him completely and would gladly lay down their lives for their Alpha. Klaus envied this devotion as he knew that it was real and not manufactured by a 'Sire Bond' like the ones each of his hybrids had with him. He made a mental note to himself that when this was all over and he was King of the city once again, he would find a way to take over Abraham's pack and gain the loyalty of these wolves for himself.

But for now all Klaus needed to do was convince them to support his plan of overthrowing Marcel and accepting him as the new King of New Orleans.

Klaus put on his signature cocky grin and addressed the wolves answering Abraham's question, "Well, as you mentioned, Abraham, I am a hybrid, meaning that I am just as much a wolf as any of you are. I understand and respect your customs and traditions, and would not punish you for them as Marcel does. Marcel is a vampire. He cannot understand what it is to be a wolf. Thus, he will always see you as the lesser species, unworthy of his respect. I will never see you that way, and will never treat you as second class citizens of this city. When I am King, you will always be welcome in my city, and will never be treated unfairly simply because you are werewolves," Klaus finished, a mix of smugness and sincerity sounding as he spoke.

"This sounds too good to be true," one of the wolves shouted out.

"Yah, what's the catch?" said another.

"There is no catch; all I require of you right now is your word that you will recognize my authority as King when I overthrow Marcel and the vampires loyal to him. When that occurs we will begin to work on a mutually beneficial relationship that all parties are comfortable with," Klaus responds.

"How do you plan on getting rid of Marcel?" one wolf asked.

"What do you mean by mutually beneficial relationship?" shouted another.

"How do we know you'll keep your word once you're King?" asked a third.

Just then Klaus' phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see who was bothering him. All of his hybrids and his family knew how important this meeting was to him, so they were all given explicit instructions not to bother him unless it was an emergency.

A text message alert from Connor popped up on his screen, so he decided to open it as he knew that Connor was the hybrid on shift tonight looking after Caroline.

The text message read: _"Sire, Caroline is at the airport. She left her dorm room an hour ago with a suitcase and took a cab to the airport. I followed her inside and she bought a ticket for Flight 821 to New Orleans, which is scheduled to leave in 45 minutes. Should I continue to follow her on board the plane?"_

Klaus read the text message with mixed emotions. He was confused as to why she would buy her own ticket when he had already sent her a first class ticket in the mail. He assumed it was her way of being stubborn and doing things her own way, which he greatly admired even though it could be extremely annoying at times when her stubbornness was directed at him.

Despite this, however, he couldn't help smiling as he read the text as it meant that in a few short hours his Caroline would be in New Orleans. As their phone call a few days previous did not end on a very positive note, Klaus was not sure how long he would have to wait for his Queen to be by his side once again.

He was pleasantly surprised that it was happening much sooner than he thought it would, although it didn't give him a lot of time to prepare. It had taken a lot of work to get the wolves to agree to meet with him, so there was no way he could leave now. He had agreed to hear them out and ease all of their concerns, which meant he was going to be here for a while.

Also, he needed to stop and get blood bags for Caroline as he knew that was the only way she drank her blood. He did not keep any blood bags at his house as his siblings and himself all preferred to drink from the vein. He knew that he would try and break her of her blood bag habit eventually, but knowing her, it was not going to be an easy task.

He typed a quick response back to Connor as he could feel all of the wolves in the room's eyes on him.

The text read: _"Yes, compel yourself a ticket on her flight but make sure you are not sitting near her and that she does not see you. When she lands follow her and make sure she gets to the house safely. Text me when she lands and when she arrives at the house."_

He hurriedly slid his phone back into his pocket and looked back to the wolves sitting around him. "It seems you have a lot of questions; let's see if I can ease your minds' a bit. Where shall we begin?" Klaus asked.

This was going to be one long meeting.

* * *

Caroline hailed a cab and gave the driver Klaus' address. Her flight had arrived on time and she was met with a warm breeze as she stepped out of the airport and into the Louisiana night. Her eyes were fixed out the window the entire drive, taking in all the sights she could see from the car. And from what she could see, Klaus was right. New Orleans truly was a beautiful city.

The taxi eventually drove out into a more residential area with huge houses spaced far apart. They soon stopped in front of a large gate which was so big Caroline couldn't even see the house it was surrounding.

"Here were are, Miss. Do you need help with your bag?" the taxi driver asked.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine," Caroline replied, handing the driver the money she owed and stepping out of the cab.

She saw a small intercom box by the side of gate and walked over to it as the cab drove away. She pressed the button on the intercom, which made a buzzing noise.

A second later a male voice she had never heard before came through the speaker.

"Name?" it asked.

"Ugghhh…Caroline Forbes," she replied, a little uneasy at the bluntness of the man's tone.

"Oh, Miss. Forbes, yes, one second please," the voice immediately changed into a very friendly tone as the massive gate began to open.

Just then a hybrid sped in front of her and extended his hand toward her.

"Miss. Forbes, it's so lovely to meet you. My name is Benji. Sire has left instructions that when you arrive I am to invite you inside and show you to your room. Please let me take your bag," he said, shaking her hand.

"Ummm..it's nice to meet you too. Thank you," she said handing him her suitcase. "Were you expecting me?" she asked, a little confused as thought she was going to surprise Klaus.

They began walking up the long driveway as Benji answered her. "Not tonight specifically, no, but Sire said that you would be coming at some point and whenever you arrived we were to invite you in and make sure you had everything you needed," he responded.

Caroline just nodded her head and kept walking up the massive driveway. There were many trees all over the property so Caroline couldn't get a clear view of the house yet, but knowing Klaus, she knew it was going to be impressive.

"So, is Klaus here?" Caroline asked after a minute, curious as to why he hadn't been out to greet her yet.

"No, Sire is out right now. But don't worry, I have let him know that you have arrived," Benji replied, politely.

As they rounded a corner the house came into view and Caroline's jaw dropped. It wasn't a house at all. It was a freaking mansion. Sure, Klaus' place in Mystic Falls was big, but compared to this it was nothing. It was all white, and had beautiful columns at the front and several balconies leading from the upper levels. It was honestly the most beautiful home Caroline had ever seen.

They walked up the front steps and Benji opened up the huge front door. The main entrance way was massive, as expected. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a large vase of beautiful red roses. Off to one side Caroline could see a grand dining room, and to the other side a living room. But her eyes were immediately drawn to the set of grand staircases leading up to the second floor.

"Wow, this place really is something," Caroline muttered to herself, looking around.

"Would you like a tour, Miss. Forbes? Or would you prefer I show you to your room? I'm sure after your travels you must be getting tired." Benji asked, watching her as her eyes roamed around the place.

Now that he mentioned it, Caroline was actually getting tired. Her nerves had been keeping her feeling pretty wired back in Virginia, but now that she was actually here she was feeling better overall; although she was starting to feel a bit drowsy.

"My room, please," Caroline replied with a smile.

She followed the hybrid up one flight of stairs, and then another.

"How many rooms are in this place, anyway?" Caroline asked.

Benji furrowed his brow for a moment, looking deep in thought. "You know, I've never actually counted. The first floor has the kitchen, living room, dining room, and the study. The second floor has Sire's sibling's rooms, and many guest bedrooms. And the top floor is Sire's floor," he replied.

"If the guest rooms are on the second floor, why are we going to the third floor?" Caroline asked, her turn to look puzzled.

"Because your room is on the top floor," he said matter-of-factly.

They reached the top of the staircase and turned right, heading down a long hallway. They suddenly stopped in front of a set of large oak double doors, and Benji held the doors open for her as she walked in.

Caroline's jaw dropped for a second time that night as she saw her room. The room itself was very large, the walls painted a light shade of blue. The floors were hardwood, but there was an enormous white area rug covering most of the room. At the far end of the room Caroline could see a set of double doors leading out to a balcony, while the other side of the room held a pale blue couch and matching armchair.

Right in the middle of the room, however, stood a beautiful canopy Queen sized bed, complete with light blue curtains hanging from the top. The bed held a white comforter, and light blue pillows matching the colour scheme of the rest of the room. Hanging over the bed was a huge painting of what Caroline immediately recognized as the falls from back home. Caroline knew Klaus had painted it, probably because he wanted her to have a piece of Mystic Falls here with her.

Looking around, Caroline could tell he had decorated this room specifically for her. It was so _her_ , every detail was perfect. Caroline was so touched; she knew he must have put a lot of thought into this room.

Benji coughed behind her, clearly trying to get her attention after she had been distracted looking around the room. "Can I get you anything, Miss. Forbes?" he asked politely.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. And you can call me Caroline, by the way," she responded, smile on her face.

"As you wish. Please just shout, if you need me. Goodnight, Caroline," he said, turning around and leaving the room.

"Goodnight," Caroline said, as he shut the doors behind him.

Caroline walked up to the first door she saw inside the room and opened it, revealing a large closet. The next door lead to a huge en suite bathroom, complete with an oversized mirror, double sinks, and a glass walk-in shower.

Caroline came back into the bedroom and crossed the room to the only doors she hadn't opened yet. They were a set of double doors, but these ones had locks on them that could be locked from her side of the doors. She opened them, revealing what she immediately realized must be Klaus' room.

His room stood in stark contrast to hers, the walls painted a dark shade of red, black leather furniture surrounding a lavish fireplace. A few paintings were scattered around his room as well, all of which Caroline could tell he painted himself. _"He really is such a talented artist,"_ she thought to herself.

Klaus' bed was off to one side of the room, and had dark red silk sheets that matched the colour of the walls. His bed was larger than hers, and looked even comfier too. She walked over to the bed and got in, pulling the sheet up over herself. The feeling of the silk against her skin felt amazing, but what was even better was Klaus' scent enveloping her. She could smell him in the sheets, in the pillows, and all over the room and it felt amazing. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until that moment, and now she didn't want it to end.

She smirked as she had an idea, getting out of the bed and walking over to Klaus' dresser. She looked in the drawers until she found one of his signature Henley's. She then used her vampire speed to flash back into her own room, removing all of her clothes except her thong, and put his Henley on. It was a little big on her, of course, reaching part way down her thighs, making it the perfect night shirt. But her main motivation for wearing it was that it too, smelled like him.

Caroline then re-entered Klaus' room through the adjoining double doors, closing them behind her. She climbed back into Klaus' bed, feeling more comfortable than ever. The combination of the feeling of his shirt clinging to her, the silk sheets against her bare legs, and the overwhelming Klaus scent in the air was making her feel better than she had felt in a long time.

In the back of her mind she knew she should be reminding herself that she was only supposed to be there for a weekend and she was only supposed to be TALKING to Klaus, as she knew that him finding her half naked in his bed wearing his shirt was definitely going to send the wrong message. But in that moment, Caroline couldn't even begin to care. The way she was feeling, how good it felt to be in his bed, Caroline threw all thoughts of consequences out the window. And as she drifted off to sleep, she thought of nothing else except the fact that being there in that moment just felt RIGHT.

* * *

Klaus was feeling impatient, wanting nothing more than to be reunited with his beautiful Queen. The meeting with the wolves had been a long one, but he must admit a pretty productive one as well. The wolves had not yet agreed outright that they would support him, but the meeting ended on a good note with them promising to talk it over with their entire pack and get back to him within the next few days. Klaus was very confident, however, that they would side with him, as it really was their best option. He knew that they just needed to look like they were dragging their feet in order not to look weak. He understood their motives completely, and was eagerly awaiting their final word of support.

After the meeting he quickly procured some blood bags for his Caroline, which he was now stocking in the kitchen fridge for her. It had been about two hours since her plane had landed, and after checking in with his hybrid Benji who said he had shown her to her room when she arrived, Klaus was eager to see her in person once again.

He flashed up both sets of stairs, stopping just outside her door and knocking lightly. When he did not get a response he assumed she was sleeping and figured he'd just check in on her quickly before heading off to bed himself. He silently opened the door and crept over to her bed, heart skipping a beat when he found it empty.

He flashed over to her bathroom but found it empty as well. He was confused as to where she was as her suitcase was still there, so there was no way she had left without any of his hybrids seeing her. Listening with his superb hybrid ears, he noticed he heard breathing coming from his own room.

He flashed over to his room and that is when he saw her, curled up his bed, wearing his shirt nonetheless. He smiled at his sleeping angel, thinking about all of the times he had pictured her exactly this way, asleep in his bed. He quickly undressed, wearing nothing but his sleep pants, and slid into the bed beside her, careful not to disturb her.

She was a vision, blonde hair sprawled across the pillow, his sheet draped across her waist. He just laid there, staring at his Caroline, feeling like the luckiest creature on the planet. His wait was finally over. His Queen was by his side once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**True Mates Chapter Six**

 **Hello Again! Just a reminder that I uploaded chapters five and six at the same time, so please make sure you have read chapter five first before reading this chapter. As always, please be warned that this story is rated M for smut! Also, I wanted to say thank you again for all of the reviews, favourites, and follows! I appreciate them immensely!**

Caroline awoke slowly, feeling well rested but confused as to where she was for a moment. Her head was resting on a hard chest, and her arm was draped over a chiselled six pack of abs.

Suddenly all of the events of the previous night came rushing back to her, and she realized that she was currently in bed with Klaus, wearing nothing but a thong and his Henley. She figured he must have found her in his bed whenever he got home last night, and decided to join her. She expected as much, but what she didn't expect was the feeling of calm currently rushing through her.

She knew she should be anxious about what was going to happen next, what waking up in bed with Klaus would mean to her plan of only staying in New Orleans for the weekend and not making any big commitments, but she didn't feel apprehensive in the slightest. She felt exactly how she felt last night laying in Klaus' bed surrounded by his scent and possessions. She felt good. She felt right. And in this moment, she wasn't going to question it.

She lifted her head and peeked up at Klaus, finding that he was already awake and staring down at her as well.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart," Klaus said, smiling.

"Good Morning. What time did you get in last night?" she asked, grinning as well.

"About two hours after you arrived here, Love. But by that time I found you fast asleep, in my bed nonetheless. Tell me, Caroline, do you not like the room I set up for you?" he asked.

"My room is beautiful Klaus; it's perfect. I just like yours better. Everything in here reminds me of you. It feels like you. And your scent is everywhere in here. It smells really good," she giggled. "Besides, I thought you would have been pleased, finding me in your bed," she added playfully, teasing him a bit.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Love. I'm not complaining. You are welcome in my bed anytime, Caroline," he said smugly, but with a smile on his face.

He then placed one of his hands on the side of her face, and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was tentative at first, slow and sweet. But then he felt her open her mouth to him, and his tongue slid inside her mouth, exploring.

She bit his bottom lip and he growled, using his hybrid reflexes to quickly flip her onto her back so she was positioned under him. He kissed her again with fervor, no longer wanting to take it slow.

She let out a moan as he moved to attack her neck, nipping and sucking at her smooth, creamy skin. His cock was getting harder by the second, hearing her breathing getting heavier and feeling her hands exploring the muscles on his back turning him on even more. He bucked his hips into hers, wanting her to feel just how much she was affecting him. And feel it she did.

She gasped as she felt his stiff cock against her aching core, and suddenly he wasn't the only one getting impatient. Catching him off guard, she used her vampire abilities to switch their positions so she was now on top, straddling him.

Klaus was about to protest when she quickly reached down and pulled his Henley up over her head, tossing it on the ground. He was presented with the glorious view of her perfect breasts, his hands immediately going up to cup them, rolling and tugging her nipples with his fingers. His mouth followed soon after, his lips wrapped around her left nipple, sucking hard, while his hand was still paying equal attention to her right one.

Caroline threw her head back in ecstasy, loving the sweet torture he was inflicting on her breasts. Not being able to take it anymore, Caroline ground her throbbing pussy against his erection, moaning "Klaus, please," in a very desperate voice.

Klaus smirked and released her nipple from his mouth, looking into her eyes.

"Please what, Love?" Klaus spoke softly, voice dangerously low and dripping with sex.

"I want you inside me," Caroline replied, emphasising her point by grinding down on him again, making him gasp this time.

Klaus wasted no time and once again she was on her back, and he was kissing her once more with a passion neither of them had experienced before. In a second he slipped off his sleep pants, his erection finally freed, and the next second he tore her thong right off her body, both of them finally completely nude.

Klaus continued kissing her as his hand travelled down her body, over her flat stomach and down to her aching pussy. Klaus slid one finger inside of her, Caroline moaning at the sensation.

"You're so wet for me, Sweetheart, so ready," Klaus whispered in her ear.

He added a second finger inside of her, and Caroline bucked her hips into his hand, wanting him to go deeper.

"Klaus," she moaned his name again, but this time it was harsher, more like a command.

"Tell me what you want, Caroline, and I'll give it to you. I want to hear you say it, Love," he whispered seductively, but his tone implied he was completely serious about hearing her verbalize her desires for him.

She had told him a month ago to leave her alone. She had pushed him away dozens of times before. He needed to hear her say she wanted him. He needed to hear her say the words. For after he claimed her today, he was not going to let his 'True Mate' slip away again.

She looked into his eyes and saw the emotion in them. She knew she had been all over the place with him these past few weeks, first having sex with him after telling him to stay out of her life, then telling him she didn't have feelings for him and she wouldn't come to New Orleans, only to show up three days later half naked in his bed. She knew she hadn't been fair to him, and she knew what he was really asking.

He wanted a sign from her that she wouldn't pick up and leave again, he wanted proof that it wouldn't be like last time. In her mind she knew that she should be objecting, that she should be thinking of school and her mom and her friends and her plan of only staying in New Orleans for the weekend.

But in that moment she realized that she needed to be true to herself and do what she wanted to do. School, her mom, her friends, they were all excuses. She knew that if she chose to stay with Klaus, her mom and friends would be disappointed, but if she had to choose between making them happy and making herself happy, she knew that she needed to choose herself.

Caroline knew that she had feelings for Klaus, and that he felt the same way about her. She realized she was lying to herself back at Whitmore when she convinced herself she was only going to stay for the weekend and have a conversation with him. Her fear was holding her back, but now that she was here with him, she wasn't afraid anymore.

She knew what she had to do, what she needed to do. She needed to make the decision that would make her happy, that would make them both happy. She needed to choose him.

Looking into his eyes, Caroline held onto either side of his face and whispered, "I need you, Niklaus. I need you."

Klaus gasped at her use of his full name, and he could tell she meant what she said, that she understood what he needed from her. He then quickly pushed inside her warmth, filling her to the hilt. They both sighed at the feeling of finally being united again, and after giving her a moment to adjust to his size, he pulled back out slowly and slammed back into her.

They both moaned as he repeated the action over and over again, Caroline raising her hips and meeting him thrust for thrust each time. Her nails scratched down his back as his thrusts became more frantic. They were both nearing their tipping points, so Klaus found her clit with his thumb, rubbing deliberately.

Klaus could feel her inner walls begin to clamp down on him, and just as he did in her dreams, he whispered, "Come for me, Caroline," sending her over the edge, her orgasm crashing down on her like a tidal wave.

She screamed his name as he continued pumping inside of her, the feeling of her pussy spasming around him sending him into oblivion as well. He too shouted her name as he came, shooting his hot load deep inside her.

His thrusts slowed down and eventually stopped, both of them utterly spent as he collapsed on top of her. He quickly rolled them over not wanting to hurt her, her head resting on his chest, legs tangled together as he held her hand, stroking the back of her hand with this thumb languidly. They both continued to breathe heavily, still trying to recover fully from their orgasms.

Klaus moved his head to the side, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Welcome to New Orleans, my Queen," he said.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus continued to lie in bed, cuddling comfortably after their very satisfying reunion that morning.

Sure, it hadn't actually gone the way Caroline planned it to, but in her heart she knew she had made the right decision.

But she wouldn't be Caroline if she didn't overthink everything, which meant that she still had some questions that needing answering.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked softly.

"Yes, Love?" he responded.

Caroline took her head off of his chest and rolled over onto her stomach, so she could turn her head and look at him while she explained what was on her mind.

"Back at school, I hadn't planned on...ummm…letting this go this far. I was feeling really confused about me and you and the bond and everything, so my plan was just to come here for the long weekend. I wanted us to talk about the 'Mate Bond' and figure out what we were going to do about all of the conditions of the bond, like me never being able to have a rational thought because all my brain could do was think about you," she explained, figuring honesty was the best policy in this case.

She continued, "But as soon as I came in your room and laid in your bed last night, all of my anxiety and uneasiness went away. It was like even though you weren't there, your scent was invading my senses and a sort of calm spread through me. The same thing happened this morning when I woke up next to you, and is even continuing now. I feel good; better than I have in weeks."

Klaus nodded, "I'm afraid that's another side effect of the 'Mate Bond' Sweetheart. The bond wants you and I together. It was making you feel uncomfortable and never let you stop thinking about me back in Virginia because it wanted us to be together. I'm assuming most of your thoughts and dreams about me were of a sexual nature?" he asked smirking. "That was the bond. It wanted to entice you to come to me in the most instinctual way possible; tempting you with sex. And it did the same thing with me too, Love. Don't think I was unaffected by any of this," he continued.

"When you came into my room last night and could smell my scent everywhere, your emotions reacted in kind. The bond was happy you were close to me, or at least close to my bed, so it took away all of your anxiety and uneasiness and made you feel good," he stated.

"Remember Caroline, the bond can only affect our emotions to a certain extent. It can make us want to be in the same room as each other, and it can make us want to have sex with each other, but it cannot create real emotional feelings between us. Everything that you feel for me, and I feel for you, emotionally speaking, is real. That is what the 'Mate Bond' aims to do. Its goal is to make 'True Mates' develop true feelings for each other by creating ideal conditions for them to do so, like wanting them to be in close proximity to each other and tempting them with sex. It tries to entice 'True Mates' to develop feelings for each other, but it cannot manufacture them."

"That is why you feel so good right now, because you are in my arms. Although I would like to think the orgasm I just gave you has something to do with your mood as well," he said, raising an eyebrow and sporting that cocky grin again. "From now on, if we are away from each other for an extended period of time, we will both begin to feel anxious and uncomfortable like you were feeling in Virginia. The 'Mate Bond' will only get stronger over time, and soon we will be able to feel each other's emotions all of the time instead of just sporadically, and we will eventually be able to communicate telepathically," Klaus stated.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in all at once," Caroline said, sounding a bit overwhelmed. "How do you know all of this?" she asked.

Klaus chuckled, "I've been around for over a thousand years, Love. I've seen many other 'True Mate' couples during that time, so I know what to expect."

Klaus put his hand under her chin, moving her head slightly so he could look into her eyes. "But you don't need to worry, Sweetheart. I will always make sure you are comfortable and happy when you are with me. You will never have to do anything that you do not want to do. You will always have your free will, and be able to make your own decisions. I will never force you to do anything, unless I believe your safety is in jeopardy."

He continued, "No one will ever hurt you, Caroline, I won't let them. You are the most important thing in my life. I will always keep you safe."

Emotion filling her eyes, Caroline leaned in and kissed him, letting him know just how much she appreciated his words. He may be the Big Bad Original Hybrid to everyone else, but to her he was her Klaus, the man who she could swear she was beginning to feel something very similar to love for.

Sure, her plan for this weekend wasn't going exactly how she thought it would, but being in Klaus' arms, having him kiss and nip at her skin while she felt his member growing hard once again, she knew there was nowhere else she would rather be.


End file.
